Could Fang's Brother Be Evil, Too?
by Mocha Iggy's Last Name Here
Summary: The flock just killed Josie. But when Fang's brother comes, should the flock trust him or does he just bring more trouble? Sequel to My Sister Is Officially My Worst Enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Fang POV

"Brother?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes, Fang, I am your long lost brother blah blah blah. Please believe me!"

"Look, 'Aaron', we just had to deal with Max's 'sister' who tried to kill us. I don't think we want to deal with any more School attacks. Oh, go tell your boss that he sucks." I said, using air quotes.

"Who? What boss?"

"Don't play stupid with me. Jeb is an idiotic jerk, and I bet you are, too, figuring you're probably his little minion. Come one, guys, let's go." I got up and helped Max up. We all took off.

"Come on, Fang! I am your brother! Jeb is a jerk, I agree!" He said. Great. He had wings and he could follow us.

I swooped around to face him directly, staying in air but not moving. "Leave us alone and you will lead a much, much happier life." I turned back around.

"Okay, what do I have to do to prove that I am your brother?"

"Nothing, really." I said.

"So you believe me?"

"No."

"Ugh! Okay, when you escaped, there were Whitecoats and Erasers everywhere looking for you guys. That left the School very unguarded, so I got out, too."

"Even if you are my brother, you want revenge, don't you?"

"No." 'Aaron' swooped beside me.

"Angel, how about you read his mind?" Max suggested.

"Okay." I looked at Angel, who concentrated really hard. "Uh, Fang? He really is your brother. He doesn't work for them."

I sighed.

"Can I please come with you?" Aaron begged. "Even if you say no I'm staying."

I hesitated. "We can fight you."

"Please, please, please Fang. Believe me."

Max POV

"Max, what do you think?" Fang asked.

I thought about it. My sister just attacked us, and now Fang has a brother? How ironic. But Angel did read his mind.

"Fine. Anything bad happens and you are dead meat." I said.

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said. This guy seemed like the exact opposite of Fang.

Aw, well.

"Wait, there is one little thing I wanted to tell you." Aaron said. "It might be a problem."

"What?" I groaned.

"I have a chip in my arm, it attracts Erasers. Yeah…"

"What?!" I yelled. "Then get the heck away from us!" We all swooped away together. I knew none of us could handle that again.

"Why do I have to and Fang doesn't?" Aaron called.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said back.

"Fang has a chip also. You guys didn't know? That sucks. There is a plan B to there plan on capturing you. They have a whole army of Erasers and mutants for you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Fang?" I said. "Your thoughts on this?"

"Uh…"

"It's true, I swear. I hacked into their data place and there was x-rays and all that crap about it."

I looked at Aaron. He looked almost exactly like Fang, but his attitude was the opposite and he talked almost as much as Nudge.

"Max, I don't know what he's talking about." Fang murmured to me. "He might be crazy."

"Hey! I am not crazy! For your information, my IQ is 178…" He droned on and on about something not understandable for me.

"Shut UP!" I yelled. He closed his mouth and stared ahead at the forest.

"Okay, this time slower, what about my chip?" Fang asked.

"It is a tracking chip. It helps Erasers find you, and now they are going to send a lot of Erasers for you." He said, not slowing down. Less than fifteen minutes and he is already annoying the crap out of me.

"So, we are being hunted down." I clarified.

"Again." Angel corrected.

Aaron nodded yes.

"Oh crap…" I groaned. I rubbed my face.

Fang POV

We had found a nice place to sleep, under some big pines that blocked us from the rain. Iggy and Gazzy had managed to make a fire. Aaron had volunteered to take first watch, but I didn't have enough trust in him. Actually, I didn't have any trust in him.

So I took first watch. The rest of the flock slept silently and peacefully, for once.

I had decided to write an article for my blog.

You are visitor number: 100,678

Hey people. The counter is working again, but that number is only from last Tuesday. Anyway, a lot has happened. We found Max's sister, or so we thought. She tried to attack us. We killed her. I will just put it casually and not make a big deal out of it.

But, now I found my 'brother' immediately after Josie (Max's sister) died. Just wondering; what do you think? Should I trust him?

From,

Fang

I finished the entry, and five minutes later it was filling with replies. Most of them said don't trust him.

I sighed, stuck in the choice. Angel read his mind, and he was truthful. But how ironic is it that he came moments after Josie died?

Maybe I made a mistake by agreeing to let him in the flock. Max probably made a mistake, too. Either way, he was out after anything bad happened.

I closed out the window and slipped the lap top back into the bag.

??? POV

Rustle, rustle.

I ran through the over grown bushes until I saw him. He was slipping a laptop into a bag, looking sad.

Haha, he doesn't know what's coming for him.

I ducked back under the bush when he turned around. I ran closer, hiding behind another bush. My bare feet were no doubt covered in dirt now. I jumped out, and grabbed him by the arm and mouth.

"Ah!' His muffled scream wouldn't help him. I grabbed his neck, and his head fell forward. He would wake up quickly, so I had to get out of here, like, right now.

I grabbed his light body and unfurled my wings, taking off silently into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Max POV

I thought about what Josie had said when I first met her. She said that the School was gone, and it wasn't. It was back. Yet another surprise that could kill us.

I opened my eyes.

"Fang?" I asked drowsily.

No response.

I jolted up, looking for him. No Fang.

"Fang?" I said, more alarmed. "Come out, Fang."

Nothing moved except for the grass below me.

"Ah!" I squealed. "Everyone, wake up!"

I shook them all up, until everyone was awake.

"This better be good, Max." Iggy said.

"It is." I said. "Fang's missing."

Fang POV

My eyes fluttered open. The room, or maybe I was outside, I couldn't tell, was pure black.

"Max?"

I listened intently for her, just to get no reply. Then I remembered.

I looked around, hoping to see someone or something.

"Hello, Fang."

Lights flickered on to reveal a plain white room. Small tables lined the edges with dog crates on them. A boy a walked in, but he wasn't a Whitecoat.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly. "Who are you?"

"I am Daniel, I'm another bird kid. This isn't the School, incase you're wondering."

"What do you want?" I asked again. "And why did you take only me?"

He laughed. "Because, Fang. You are important to me. I was going through some of files from the School." He flipped through a packet of papers attached to his clipboard. "You were stronger than the others. I am not going to let them kill you. The rest don't matter to me. Only you."

"That doesn't completely answer my question."

"Yes, yes. Well, I was going to clone you. Make an army of Fangs to take control of this world. It's called Operation Fang, if you haven't guessed."

Max POV

We searched everything within a ten-mile radius.

No Fang.

All we found were footprints leading to a clearing, and something being dragged beside the person who captured him.

"You don't think they killed them, do you?" Aaron asked

I looked at him suspiciously. "You know what, I think you sold him over to the School"

"No, no, no. I swear I didn't."

"So, it was just coincidence that the night you come Fang goes missing?"

"Yes, it is. I told you, he has a chip in his am that they used!"

"Stay away from me, and stay away from the flock." I said, and I called everyone else to attention. "Let's blow this joint." I called, and took off.


	4. Chapter 4

Fang POV

My first thought, actually, was 'Cool, an army of me.'

The second thought couldn't keep itself inside my head and blurted out, "How original, taking control of the world."

Daniel chuckled. "Operation Fang is completely original, actually. I am going to create a world where everyone has powers. Imagine you and the flock, but all over the world." (A/N: Oh, wait. I think I stole that from _Heroes_...)

"Are you completely out of your _mind_?" I yelled.

He just smiled, and walked out of the room.

Max POV

Gladly, Aaron didn't follow us. He just stood on the ground with a frozen look of shock on his face.

I didn't know where we were going, but away from him was good enough. I still had no idea how I was going to find Fang, or how we would find him if he escaped from the place he was kept hostage at.

The world was a mess right now.

My first place to start looking for him was none other than the School, the most likely place he was taken to.

_I'm worried, Max._ Angel put here thoughts into my head. _Where's Fang?_

_Don't worry, we'll find him. Let's keep our hopes up, okay?_

I turned around and gave her a cheerful look. She smiled back, but didn't seem completely convinced.

Nonetheless, we had to find him, hope or no hope.

"Where are we going?" Gazzy asked.

"Uh... I was assuming the School would take him, so-"

"I know where he is!" Aaron yelled from behind me.

"Ugh! Go away!" Multiple people said.

"No, seriously. I can track him down! When I escaped from the School, I stole a bunch of crap."

I was confused. I didn't know whether to trust him and get Fang back, or to try to get him with no possible help at all.

"Show me." I snapped, and he took the backpack he'd been carrying off his back. He grabbed something small and metal, then handed it to me.

It had a screen with a list of numbers on the side.

"Click subject subject seven, that's Fang."

I did what he said and a picture of Fang appeared on the screen. More numbers popped up, and they looked like coordinates.

"Can I look?" Angel asked, and I handed it to her. She closed her eyes. "Now try it." She handed it to me.

Now the coordinates showed pictures of where he was and what it was called. The place was called OF. It said it was about fifteen miles away.

"Eek!" Something grabbed my shoulder and grabbed my throat. I felt the claws slowly pierce my skin, and the blood trickled down my neck.

"You're coming back with us." The rough voice of an Eraser said. "To the School."


	5. Chapter 5

Wait, wait, wait. Time out. How did Iggy not notice? He always, always heard them coming. I looked around to find him and there he was.

He was helping grabbing Nudge.

"Iggy, what are you doing?" I yelled. He had an evil look on his face.

"I am an Eraser, incase you didn't know." And then there it was. Iggy was already in full Eraser mode. There were no words to describe my feelings. I guess, if you wanted to use words that underestimated it, they would be the following: Pain, surprise, sadness, anger, depression, stunned, sick and horrible.

"Iggy!" Angel cried out. She burst into tears, which we didn't do often.

I was too stunned to cry. "Eraser?" I chocked out.

He laughed. "Aw, ma, I wish I could see your face right now."

I was able to force out a glare at him, but then the Eraser holding me knocked me out cold.

***

I woke up in, guess what, a dog crate.

"Uhn…" I moaned, and looked around the room. It was down to four of us now, five if you want to include Aaron.

I thought about the position of the flock right now. Fang was gone at OF, Iggy was a traitor and the rest of us were back at the School. Pretty bad position, if you ask me.

Fang POV

I woke up to the sound of beeping.

I looked around. It was a room that looked like it came out of the School. There was a giant metal thing next to me that had multiple tubes coming out of it, then sticking into my skin. Then there were tubes lined up in the far left corner that looked like it could hold me in it.

Oh, wait, crap.

He was cloning me, wasn't he?

"Fang." Daniel said, coming out from behind the chair I was strapped to. "This will be good news for you. After I clone three of you, we'll continue cloning off of them."

"I still find you a horrible, demented, mad man." I hissed through my teeth.

He didn't look offended. Actually, he looked like he was laughing.

"Operation Fang will be better than any other operation that anyone has had." He said. "You should be proud of that."

**A/N: Hey hey hey! Here it is, the fifth chappie! Now, did point out something, which inspired me to make Iggy a traitor. Thank you! Keep R and Ring, because any comments (including criticisms that point out something wrong) are very helpful for me!**


	6. Chapter 6

Max POV

Let me ask you a question.

What would you do if you found out one of your best friends ever was one of the people who tried to experiment on you for half your life, and then tried to kill you for the other half?

I, as in Maximum ride, would cry till I couldn't cry anymore. The whole top of my shirt was dripping wet.

That's what everyone else did.

Then, what would you do if one of the only people you could trust was gone?

Again, cry, cry, cry. And I hated to look this way in front of the flock. They had so little confidence to start with, and now I ruined it even more.

But then Angel and me came up with a plan. We needed out of here, and quick.

_Okay. When a Whitecoat comes in and opens one of our cages, open up mine if they didn't and then attack 'em._ I hope my thoughts didn't sound too upset.

_Okay._ I saw everyone else nod when they got the thought.

_Then, get everyone else out and any mutants along the way. After finding a window, we're out of here._

_Wait, what about Ig- him?_ Angel looked up at me.

I hesitated. _We'll have to leave him here._

Her and Nudge both gave one quick sob.

_He was an Eraser, guys, do you want him to come with?_

No reply, but I knew it was a no.

_Wait, Max?_ Nudge asked through Angel's head.

_Yeah?_

_I need to tell you something._

_What?_

_Uh, Iggy-_

The door opened, and none other than Iggy himself came walking in.

Iggy POV

I cleared my throat.

"I'm going to go check on the others."

The Whitecoats nodded, knowing who I was talking about. They went back to testing on a nearly dead Flyboy, if robots could die, and I hurried out the door.

The halls were familiar to me by now, or at least when I felt the way the paint was it was. It always got more chipped when it got closer to the experiment hall.. I opened the door to 'their' room, and I knew I had four glares to my face. (Remember, Aaron is there, too.)

Nudge didn't, of course. She knew why I was here.

"Hey." I murmured to where she was.

"Get outta' her, Iggy, before you get your butt kicked so hard that you'll even uglier than you are already." Max snapped.

I tried not to show any sadness. "Guys, I'm an Eraser-"

"Well no freakin' duh!" Max yelled.

"Max, please let me finish."

"Max, _please_." I heard Nudge cry a little.

This must have been the point where Max glared at me even harder. "You have twenty seconds."

I took in a deep breath. "I am an Eraser, but I promise I'm not one of Them. Nudge has known this whole time, since we escaped. I didn't here the Erasers coming, so I thought that if I played along with it that I could get us outta' here."

Max POV

To trust, or not to trust?

Well, Nudge did know. Angel was sending me her thoughts. But a _good_ Eraser? The only time I ever met a good Eraser was at the end of Ari's life, but even he tried to kill me a hundred million times.

"Okay." I said. "Now get us out, now!"

He fumbled for Nudge's cage first, and then the two unlocked us all.

"Uh, Max? What about the plan, now?" Aaron asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are we going to release the experiments?"

"No, we can't." Iggy said. "Everything but Erasers are dead now."

I gulped. They must have killed a lot of people, then.

"Anyways, let's get out of here." We hurried out the door and burst through the so called 'un-breakable glass'.

We flew until I hit my head against something.

I blacked out, and started dropping down.

**A/N: Haha! This will be an awesome cliff hanger! Mwa haha! I shall taunt you! Thank you for the wonderful reviews, they are SO helpful to me, you don't even know. You rule, awesome reviewers! ^_^ Thank you for R&Ring! **


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up. I was strapped down to those things that were like dentist chairs.

"Max. It's me, Jeb."

Great. I gathered all the sarcasm and rudeness I could.

"What do you want, idiot?"

He looked hurt. "I didn't send Josie to attack you, if that's what you're thinking. That was a dream."

"Nice try, you already played that trick on me."

"No, this time I'm serious. You know how you hit that wall out there?"

"Wall?" Oh, that was the thing I had blacked out from, wasn't it?

"Yeah. It was the boundaries of the dream. We didn't expect you to escape after that, so we narrowed the area down to just the School.

Most of that I didn't understand. "Whatever." I dropped my head back on the chair.

"See? There's Fang." Jeb pointed to another chair.

And Fang was actually laying there! Now I wanted to believe that everything before this was a dream.

"Fang!" I said, but he was asleep.

Jeb sighed. "Max, you're being retired today. All of you."

I glared at him. But, by now, it wasn't surprising news.

"Okay. Let us live our final hours _alone_, please."

"No, Max, you're being retired right now. I'm going to take you to the lab, now."

Now way.

Not right now.

He unstrapped me, and I took the chance to burst off across the room to Fang.

"Max, don't..." I unstrapped him.

"Fang, get up!" I yelled. "Now!"

He didn't move, so I tried to shake him.

"Max..." Jeb said again.

I touched Fang, and my hand went right through him.

"A... hologram?"

Fang flickered away, and it was just an empty bed now. Then everything changed.

Now I was in a white room. Wire were attached to me, leading to small boxes. I tried to move but I couldn't. There was a window next to me, and I could see a group of Whitecoats again.

Then the scene changed again.

Whitecoat POV

"Great! There's something in Max that is messing up everything." I said. Well, Max wasn't here. We were signaling fake things into her mind through an antenna to where ever she was. Because, with her knocked out, it will be easier to capture her.

Confusing? Yes. But, here was the situation:

Iggy captured the flock with other Erasers. Then, he helped them escape. But when Max was flying away, she rammed into Fang who had escaped from somewhere else. She passed out, and Fang carried her. This was our chance to make her think she was at the School again so she wouldn't wake up as easily.

But something was messing it up.

Fang POV

That weirdo Daniel let me escape. He apparently didn't need me anymore, so I was going to look for Max.

I was near the School. That was the best place to start looking.

I zoomed around it, looking for a window to climb through.

BANG!

Something hit me. I started to lose altitude. Quickly, I spread my wings again and looked to see what I hit.

Max.

Max flew into me.

I arrowed down and scooped her in my arms. She was knocked out.

"Fang, your back!" Nudge screamed.

**A/N: This was probably the hardest chapter I have ever written. I know the story-line, but it's really hard to write it! Sorry if it's confusing. Anyway, in the next chapter the flock is going to have to face an army of Fang! ^_^ Yup! Keep R&Ring!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yep. This is nearing it's end. I plan on doing this chapter and two more, that's it. Sorry! What I am going to do is end all my stories on here and only do one story at a time, so I don't make the stories really bad like I've been doing. **

"Fang, your back!" Nudge said again.

"Uh, no time for this, Nudge. Erasers!" I pointed to the School where packs of them started flying out.

I didn't know what to do about Max. She was out cold. I flew to the ground and set her down, while everyone else fended off the Erasers. Then, one grabbed me by the arm. I kicked him extremely hard in the knee cap, and he doubled over.

The Erasers stopped coming out, and we took this as our chance to get away. We flew as far as we could, no breaks.

***

We had set up a new camp.

"Okay, what happened while I was gone?" I asked Iggy, because Max was still out.

"Uh, well, um..." Iggy fidgeted with a stick.

"The flock found out he was an Eraser." Nudge finished.

I stared at Iggy. Iggy _An Eraser?_ No way!

"What?!"

"Yeah..." Iggy mumbled. "But I promise. I don't work for the School!"

"Uh, okay..." I said. "Anything else?"

"Nope." Aaron said. "What about you?"

"Well, some guy started cloning me. It's for something called Operation Fang."

"Cloning you? What's Operation Fang?" Nudge asked.

"He wants to take everyone on Earth and make them into bird mutants like us." I said. I can't believe that idiot told me his plan!

"Woah. But that could be good, right?" Aaron asked.

"No."

"But that means that we wouldn't be different and people will stop screaming when they see us!"

"Oh, yeah!" Nudge smiled.

I thought about it. It did make sense, actually. "You're right."

"Shh! Guys, I hear something." Iggy whispered. We all listened.

_Rustle, stomp, rustle, stomp._

The same sound started running through the forest. It was like something was walking towards us, because it got louder and louder.

"Fang." I turned. "Nice to see you. I'm going to kill all of you now."

Daniel was standing right behind me with an army of Fang.


	9. Chapter 9

We got up and stepped back.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because, Fang. Everyone but you is a defect. But, if I try to kill them, you'll stop me. So, I have to kill you also."

"No way!" Nudge screamed.

"Fang! Attack!"

The clones started to attack us. The problem was, they were all just as strong as me.

One of them lunged at me, and I kicked it in the gut. It crumpled to the floor.

"Fang, wait! Which one is you?"

"Me!" I tried to say, but all the others did also. "Nudge, it's me!"

I waved my arms frantically, but everyone else did the same. I jumped into the air, and luckily the other were slower. Nudge nodded when she knew it was me and went back to kicking all the others.

"Gazzy, Angel!" I called. "Guard Max!"

I continued to try and take them out. One by one, they went down.

But there was still another hundred of them or so.

"Okay, everyone! Up and away!"

Iggy grabbed Max and we took off. The clones followed us.

"Fang, what are we going to do?" Nudge called from beside me, sounding worried. Her lower lip was split and her jeans were ripped up.

Max POV

The currant place I was in suddenly shattered away. I was cold, now. Someone was carrying me. I looked up and saw Iggy.

"Iggy! Where are we?" I asked, and I remembered that this was just another dream.

Iggy looked down. "Max, your awake!"

"Wait, I'm awake? What's going on?"

"You rammed into Fang, and you knocked out. Okay, go beat up that flock of Fangs behind us. No questions asked!"

He threw me into the air and I unfurled my wings. I did what he said and didn't ask questions, I just took down the army of Fang.

One grabbed my foot. "Get off me!" I shook it (or him) off and flew to attack another one.

"Max!"

I turned to see a Fang.

"Are you the real one?" I asked, suddenly getting really confused.

"No! I am!" The army repeated. I kicked the ones in front of me down.

After a while of fending them off, there there was two left.

"Which one's Fang?" Nudge asked, terrified.

"I am!" They both said.

Fang POV

Max was staring at each of us, looking like she was going to pass out again.

"Max! It's me!" I yelled, only to be copied.

Then I remembered the language we used a while ago. I could be the only one who knew that, right? Or did the clones have the same thought I did?

"Candle light!" I yelled. She knew that meant 'It's me.' **(A/N: Okay, weird words, but it was the first thing that came to mind!)**

She took out the one next to me. It was just us now.

"Wait, Daniel!" Gazzy called. I looked down to Daniel who was watching us the whole time.

He was in shock. Suddenly, he burst off running.

"Fang, don't waste your time on him." Max said. "He'll know not to mess with you. Or any of us, for that matter."

I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Daniel POV

I burst off running.

But did that mean I was giving up?

Nope.

They didn't know that there was a another storing place. It was filled with better clones, the stronger ones. Those were the clones that could kill them in an instant. They had been even more genetically enhanced.

I would get them when they least expect it.

**A/N: Okay, guys, this is actually the last chapter. :( I left you off with a cliff hanger! Maybe sometime later (and I mean a lot later) I'll make a sequel, but I have to finish my other stories now! I'm really sorry, but that's just what I'm going to do.**


End file.
